Fairy Tail, quand tu nous tiens!
by MayFullbuster
Summary: Histoires farfelue de tout genre, avec des couples plus que mal barré. Les femmes de la guilde encore plus déjanté qu'a leur habitude, les hommes aussi fous. La complicité des deux sexes ne tient qu'a un fil... Quoi que...
1. Ma bitch !

OS avec notre petite Asuka O'Connell ! Très maligne notre petite..

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Ma bitch !

La guilde Fairy Tail est réputée pour ses mages aussi redoutables que bruyants. Des chamailleries par-ci, des provocations par-là.. Tout est possible avec eux. Pas très loin du bar, où la belle Mirajane faisait la vaisselle, se trouvait Asuka O'Connell. Elle feuilletait un roman, sans trop comprendre ce qui y est écrit. Lucy arriva près d'elle et se pencha à sa hauteur, un joli sourire aux lèvres.

- Ohayou Asuka-chan, tu vas bien ? dit la blonde tout sourire.

- Hm, hm.

La brunette hocha la tête de haut en bas puis ferma le livre. Elle descendit de la chaise où elle était assise, puis, de ses grands yeux violacés, fixa la constellationniste.

- Lu-chan, je peux poser une question ?, demanda la petite avec la ferme intention de d'assouvir sa soif de savoir.

- Bien sûr ma biche. Tout ce que tu veux !

Elle attrapa la main de Lucy et l'emmena, tout en tirant pour qu'elle la suive, celle-ci ne manquait pas de se gameler à plusieurs reprises. Asuka arrêta sa petite course et s'arrêta devant Natsu qui s'affala sur une table. Le mage de feu venait de se battre avec un certain mage de glace et n'est pas sortit indemne de son combat. La petite O'Connell lâcha la main de Lucy et monta sur la table. Et tapota le torse à Natsu

- C'est quoi une bitch ?

Natsu se releva et se mit en tailleur, Lucy regarda la petite avec étonnement. Ils se regardèrent tout en mimant, des gestes qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre.

- Parce que, Lucy m'a appelé comme ça tout à l'heure, mais je t'ai aussi entendu Natsu !, s'exclama fière d'elle la petite brunette.

Natsu n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi elle parlait de ça, mais notre chère blonde devint subitement aussi rouge que les cheveux d'Erza.

- Non ! Tu as mal compris ! J'ai dis ma biche, ma bi-che !, rectifia la blonde devenant de plus en plus fébrile.

Natsu fit une mine réfléchie. Lucy priait intérieurement. Ne fait pas de connerie, Natsu..

Alzak non loin des deux tourtereaux, ajusta ses calibres une veine sur la tempe. Sur sa ligne de mire, se trouvait le dragon slayer du feu. Bisca observait son homme faire le travail. Elle ne souriait pas. Non, elle avait de la pitié pour Natsu. Il va mourir si jeune, se disait la femme aux cheveux verts.

- Eh bien Asuka, Il y a le mot anglais et le mot français. Donc c'est le synonyme de -

Alzak se prépara, Lucy fermait les yeux la main sur la bouche. Natsu sourit béatement et finit sa phrase.

- Biche, finit-il par dire.

Lucy tomba à terre, le poids de l'insouciance de Natsu était insoutenable, Alzak rangea ses armes, plus serein que jamais. Asuka, étant satisfaite de sa réponse descendit de la table et regarda les deux amants. Une pointe de malice apparut dans ses petites prunelles.

- La prochaine fois, je ne viendrais pas vous le demander, Cana-chan m'a tout dis !

Elle s'en alla en trottinant tout en chantant : Elle est sympa Cana-chan !, laissant les adultes présent sur le cul, si je puis dire.

* * *

Voila mon tout petit OS ! Maligne notre petite Asuka ! En esperant avoir des reviews de votre part !

Arigatou !


	2. Mon imagination ?

Alors voici un deuxième petit OS sur un couple que j'aime beaucoup ! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et Bonne Lecture ~

* * *

Mon imagination ?

L'heure d'ouverture approcha à grands pas. Mirajane Strauss se trouve devant la grande porte d'entrée, songeuse. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis son bannissement, il lui manquait terriblement. Elle se donna une claque mentale et sortit les clés. En entrant dans la salle, elle alla dans les vestiaires enfiler une tenue de maid. La fille de Satan pris un balais et commença à nettoyer les tables, enlever la poussière sur les meubles, ou encore nettoyer le plan de travail.

Des bruits de pas se font entendre. Elle s'arrêta immédiatement et releva la tête. Croyant que ce n'était que son imagination qui lui jouait des tours, elle continua de ranger les bouteilles. Certaines bouteilles étaient à moitié vides, l'image d'une certaine femme se buttant comme un tavernier aux bouteilles, voir même à de nombreux tonneaux apparut. Elle souriait et se demandait comment est-ce qu'elle fera lorsqu'elle deviendra mère. Ses pauvres enfants...

Fini de ranger les bouteilles, il faudrait maintenant qu'elle aille dans la cave remplacer les bouteilles déjà entamées. L'ainée des Strauss ouvrit la porte de la cave, Puis entendit une voix de petite fille à l'opposé d'où elle se trouvait. Elle ferma la porte et revenait sur se pas. Les voix la menèrent jusqu'à la bibliothèque de la guilde. Elle posa son oreille sur la porte mais n'entendit plus de voix.

- Je suis vraiment folle..

- Pas vraiment."

Elle se retourna vivement, manquant de tomber dans les vapes. Un homme de grande taille, blond lui fit face, les bras croisés. Elle voulu parler mais l'homme n'avait pas l'air intéressé. Elle lui sourit avant de lui prendre ses joue et de l'embrasser. Bien évidemment, il répondit au baiser de sa belle qui lui avait terriblement manqué. Mais bon, il ne lui dira pas ça, si ? Il stoppa le baiser et haussa un sourcil.

- Tu n'es pas censé être banni ?, lui demanda la femme aux cheveux blancs, sachant quelle allait être la réponse de l'autre.

- Je voulais juste passer comme ça, incognito. Jolie ta tenue.

- Hm, tu vas te faire passer un savon..

- Je me fiche de ce que peux dire ce vieux gâteux.

- Tu ne change pas.."

Du bout de l'index, elle caressa le torse de son homme, un sourire taquin se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

- Tu devrais savoir que c'est l'heure d'ouverture.

- Et ?

- Je ne veux pas qu'on te vois ici ! Allez !

- T'es qu'une pauvre folle..

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes..

Il roula des yeux avant de sourire. Il se mit alors à marcher vers la sortie. La blanche voulu l'arrêter. Mais à peine qu'elle se soit retourné qu'il avait déjà disparu.

- Quoi ?

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Elle inspecta les environs puis se mit à courir, monter les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'à arriver dans la grande salle où se trouvait un Natsu affalé sur la table, Happy mangeant son poisson et Lucy assise au bar attendant notre chère Mirajane. Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

- Il n'y avait personne avant votre arrivée ?

- Ça fait déjà dix minutes qu'on est ici Mira-chan, lui affirma la blonde.

- C'est impossible, murmura-t-elle pour elle.

Incrédule, la barmaid de Fairy Tail s'installa derrière le comptoir l'air pensive. C'était si réel, est-ce son imagination qui lui a joué des tours ? Elle se le demande..

Pas très loin de la guilde, dans la forêt, se trouve un homme allongé sur l'herbe chaude. Une petite fille blonde courait, suivant les papillons de toutes couleurs, volant à sa portée. Elle chantonnait au grand malheur de celui-ci. Mais il lui devait fière chandelle : grâce à elle, il a put voir sa petite amie, que ça soit que pour quelques petites secondes..

* * *

Et voilà un petit Mira-Laxus ! C'est un petite histoire que je voulais à tout prix écrire. Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est une très bonne réussite, mais bon, a vous de me le dire !

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !

Arigatou ~


	3. Trois jours avec Erza

Trois jours avec Erza.

Premier jour.

Pourquoi se mettre dans un état pareil pour si peu ? C'est vrai quoi, elle a juste recueilli une gamine dans la rue. Elle avait faim et soif. Cela lui avait rappelé ce qu'elle avait vécu lorsqu'elle était petite. Mais lui n'était pas vraiment su même avis. Adieu ses moment de tranquillité, parce qu'un gamine de quatre ans vient squatter chez elle.

Elle venait tout juste de prendre son bain avec la petite. Lui était assis sur le canapé attendant que la jeune femme finisse de faire la baby-sitter.

- Voilà belle, tu es toute propre ! s'exclama la rousse en lui essuyant les cheveux de la petite blonde.

- Merci beaucoup, réussi-t-elle à dire la main sur la bouche.

- De rien. Et puis je vais te garder jusqu'à ce que je trouve à qui tu appartiens, lui assura la jeune femme en remettant sa serviette correctement.

L'homme aux cheveux n'avait rien manqué de cette scène. Il se leva péniblement et attrapa sa belle par les hanches. Elle frissonna et se retourna face à lui. Il déposa ses lèvres sur son cou, elle rapprocha l'étreinte de leur corps pour ensuite le pousser violemment. Elle eut un sourire victorieux.

- T'es mignon, mais il y a une gamine ici.

La petite se décala pour voir la réaction de Gerard puis lui tira la langue. Il ouvrit la bouche voulant la remettre à sa place mais il préféra se taire. Il va l'avoir une autre fois.

1-0

Deuxième jour.

Elle était venu les réveiller dès dix heures. Elle sautait sur leur lit tout en hurlant "Il est dix heures ! Deeeeebouuut !" Erza se leva assez rapidement se disant qu'elle devait lui donner son petit déjeuner, tandis que le Fernandez avait une envie de meurtre.

Il vit la petite s'appuyant sur l'encadrement de la porte lui tirer la langue et taper un sprint. Il balança sa couverture à l'autre bout de la pièce et la suivit au même rythme. Elle tourna à gauche, limite en dérapant.

Elle fonça sur la rousse qui mettait la table. Gerard arriva quelques secondes après et s'approcha dangereusement de la petite blonde.

- Er-chan, tu sais pourquoi est-ce qu'il traîne en caleçon, lui ?

Elle leva la tête vers son homme et lui lança un regard noir. Il n'y prêta pas attention, trop occupé à vouloir lui donner son petit bisou du matin.

- Bien dormi ?

- Mouais, pourquoi la petite est arrivée en courant ?

- On faisait un chat, lui répondit l'homme avec un sourire en coin sexy. Il savait très bien qu'elle ne résistait pas à ce sourire.

- Un chat..Emi, tu veux bien rester avec lui, juste le temps que je finisse de mettre la table.

- Hm..dit-elle boudeuse.

1-1

Troisième jour.

Elle l'emmena à la guilde. Gerard s'était déguisé en Mystogan, histoire de ne pas attirer l'intention. Toutes les filles observaient les moindres fait gestes de la petite Emi. Elle avait drôlement sympathisé avec la petite Asuka. Elles devinrent les meilleures amies du monde après s'être présentées. Erza sparlait avec la barmaid qui regardait les petites avec méfiance.

- Pourquoi l'avoir recueilli ?

- Je me suis vu, lorsque je l'ai vu. J'y peux rien.

- Et Gerard, il le voit pas les choses comme toi n'est-ce pas.

- Il dit que c'est une perte de temps, qu'elle a surement fuguée de chez elle, mais je ne pense pas.

- C'est les hommes ça, quand ils son pénard avec leur nana, il ne veulent pas de gosses qui pourrait entraver leur routine sexuelle, ria la fille de satan.

- Il devra faire avec.

- Er-chan, murmura la fille O'Connell, tu sais où est Emi-chan ?

- Euh non, pourquoi ?

- Elle est avec Mystogan, lui répondit Mirajane avec un grand sourire.

Elle remercia la barmaid d'un geste de la tête et rejoignit son amie. Elle ne bougeait pas, fixant l'homme qui la fixait aussi.

- Ta sœur est tellement grosse que quand elle se met à quatre pattes, la seule chose qu'on voit c'est ses triples bourrelets.

- T'es vraiment pathétique comme gamine..

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te dérange ? C 'est le fait que j'ai réussi à accaparer toute l'intention d'Er-chan ? Tu pourra pas faire crac-crac ! finit-elle en chantonnant.

A ce moment là, son âme frémissait. Il voulait la tuer, l'étriper, l'égorger puis la mettre à frire.

Mirajane sortit du comptoir et pris la petite dans ses bras. Erza et Mystogan (Gerard) la regardait un peu méfiants.

- Finit de rigoler Emi Strauss, tu devrais rentrer chez ta mère, elle va s'inquiéter. En plus tu les embêtes.

- Mais j'aime bien Er-chan et l'autre imbécile !

Elle descendit des bras de la jeune femme et fit un bisou sur la joue de "l'imbécile". Elle prit la main de sa grande cousine et la suivit.

Il était sur le cul, Erza se demandait s'ils étaient prêt pour avoir des enfants..

* * *

Voila un OS sur un couple que j'adore ! C'est de famille, ces truc sadique on dirait x)

N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez !

Arigatou ~


End file.
